starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Suns of Fortune
| Afbeelding = 250px | auteur = Sam Stewart, Sean Patrick Fannon, Keith Kappel, Gregory Koteles, Jason Marker | omslagartiest = David Kegg, Mark Molnar | illustrator = | uitgever = Fantasy Flight Games | uitgave =Januari 2014 | type = Sourcebook / RPG | paginas = 144 | ISBN =978-1-61661-685-4 | canon = | era =Rebellion Era | tijdlijn = | serie = Edge of the Empire }} Suns of Fortune is een RPG supplement van Fantasy Flight Games dat is uitgegeven in januari 2014. Het is een sourceboek over de Corellian Sector. Index * Chapter I: The Corellian System * Chapter II: The Corellian Sector * Chapter III: Player Options * Chapter IV: Modular Encounters ** Sacacc Game on the Row ** Tunnel Delving ** Hard Bargain ** The Long Arm of the Law ** Taming the Dragon ** A Quick Stopover ** Beyond the Boiling Sea ** Conical Six Summit ** The Corellian Shuffle Inhoud Personages Planeten Species * Corellian (Mens) * Corragut * Drall * Selonian Wapens * Corellian Arms CDEF Blaster Pistol * Coronet Arms Dueling Pistol * Coronet Arms HL-27 Light Blaster Pistol * Talus Ironworks XL-2 Flashfire Light Blaster Pistol * Coronet Arms H-7 Equalizer Blaster Pistol * Fed-Dub Protective Services Spukami Pocket Blaster Pistol * Corellian Arms CR-2 Heavy Blaster Pistol * Corellian Arms SKZ Sporting Blaster * Talus Ironworks ASP-9 Vrelt Autopistol * Coronet Arms Mark V Sand Panther Hunting Rifle * Selonian Shard Shooter * Corellian Compound Bow * Styanax Lance * Corellian Cutlass * Corellia Mining Corporation J-7b Beamdrill * Drall Flashstick * Selonian Glaive Armor * Catch Vest * Nomad Greatcoat * Type III Berethron Personal Modular Armor * Corellian Technologies TX-3 Combat Flight Suit Uitrusting * Cirenian Communications Pioneer Long-Range Transceiver * Carbanti United Electronics Whistler Encryption Module * Bespin Motors Remote DVI Activator * TaggeCo CAAF-2 System Cybernetic Avionics Interface * Bothawui Communications Conglomerate HSI-280 Hyperwave Signal Interceptor * CryonCorp Armascan Weapon Detection Goggles * Corellian Technologies Savior Anti-Grav Chute * Corellian Mining Corporation EVA Powersuit Droids * Industrial Automaton Hologlide J57 Cam Droid * Industrial Automaton FD-series Extinguisher Droid Voertuigen * Sunflare * Corellian Engineering Corporation CAV-11 Condor Airspeeder * Corellian Engineering Corporation D-22 Screamer Speeder Bike * Mobquet Swoops and Speeders S-5 Flashfury Swoop * SoroSuub Corporation ''Seraph''-class Flash Speeder * Corellia Mining Corporation A-11 Model III Burrower * Corellia Mining Corporation A-19 Iron Crawler Armored Transport * Corellia Mining Corporation MEV2 Dug Digger Schepen * Nubia Star Drives, Inc. A-Type Stiletto * Coneship * Corellian Engineering Corporation CL-1c Lancet Interceptor * Corellian Engineering Corporation LAF-250 Starfighter * Corellian Engineering Corporation HLAF-500 Starfighter * Corellian Engineering Corporation PPB Pocket Patrol Boat * Corellian Engineering Corporation PB-950 Patrol Boat * Corellian Engineering Corporation CSS-1 Corellian Star Shuttle * Nubia Star Drives, Inc. D-Type Stealth Freighter * Nubia Star Drives, Inc. J-Type Star Skiff * Nubia Star Drives, Inc. S-Type Racing Sloop * Corellian Engineering Corporation YG-4400 Light Freighter * Corellian Engineering Corporation YT-1210 Light Freighter * Corellian Engineering Corporation [[CR92a Assassin-class Corvette|CR92a Assassin-class Corvette]] * Kuat Systems Engineering Firesprak System Patrol Craft * Kuat Systems Engineering CloakShape Fighter Dieren category:Fantasy Flight Games Categorie:Sourceboeken Categorie:Edge of the Empire